


Light Up My World

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 06:21:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1540835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a prompt I got on tumblr where everyone is colorblind until they find their soulmate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light Up My World

The world was black and white, void of all color until one found their soulmate. Danny had heard the tale from his parents as all children did. Slowly, he watched his friends find the person they were meant to be with.

Scott with Allison and Isaac, Jackson with Lydia, Erica with Boyd. They all found their soulmates, but Danny found his world was still void. He was beginning to think the world didn’t make anyone for him until a lacrosse game during his sophomore year when he saw a flash of color on someone’s jersey.

The sight had shocked him so much, he almost missed the opposing team running at him with a ball. He managed to block the ball at the last moment. He looked around after the game ended to see if he could find the color again, but there was nothing. The color faded before he was able to catch a glimpse of his soulmate.

The next flash happened during class. The color was bright and Danny stared in shock when he saw who his soulmate was. Stiles Stilinski took a seat in front of him sticking out in the otherwise colorless room.

He wondered what Stiles saw in him. If he was colored in Stiles world or void like the rest of the people around. He had heard stories of some people finding their soulmate only to find out that they belonged to another.

Stiles turned around to say something to him, as he normally did, but fell unnaturally silent. He was staring at Danny in shock, and Danny knew that Stiles saw it too.

To his surprise, Danny wasn’t upset over it. Yeah, Stiles was annoying but he could be funny to and he was pretty cute. Danny smiled at him and reached out to touch Stiles’ hand.

Stiles let out a shaky breathe. “I-I think we need to talk after class,” he mumbled before turning away from Danny. Scott was staring at them trying to figure out what was going on, but the teacher began to talk and he turned away before he could ask.

Danny was distracted all through class. Unable to focus on anything but the boy in front of him. The moment the bell rang, Danny grabbed his things before grabbing Stiles’ hand and leading him towards an empty classroom.

Stiles looked like he was about to say something, but Danny cupped his face and kissed him. Stiles flailed a bit before placing his hands on Danny’s shoulder and kissing him back.

There was a burst of color all around them when they finally pulled apart. Danny looked around amazed by everything he was seeing and he glanced over at Stiles, he looked in awe as well.

He leaned in for another kiss, happy to finally have found his soulmate.


End file.
